Ramsey Clement
Engineer |Likes =Elysse Moore Herbert Nielsen |Affiliation =Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role =Gallian militiaman (former) Weapon firm employee (former) Weapon developer |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' }} is a twenty-one year old Squad 7 engineer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile Her love for tinkering with machines saw her enroll in a technical university. There, she began work on developing new weapons. Often careless, the machines she works on have a tendency to break down easily. She set out to create a firearm that required no maintenance, but got bored. She took a cushy job at a major weapons firm, but one too many malfunctions got her fired. Since then, she's been back to work on maintenance-free weaponry. Expanded Biography Ramsey has enjoyed tinkering with mechanical things ever since she was a little girl. She attended school to learn more about this hobby, and even tried to develop a new type of weapon in university. Ramsey has trouble focusing on the details, so the equipment she "repairs" tends to malfunction. To counteract this unfortunate tendency, Ramsey attempted to develop a weapon that would never need any kind of maintenance, but grew bored with the project and quit half way through. She got a job at a maintenance facility, but she again faced the problem of everything she worked on malfunctioning afterwards. As a result, Ramsey has resumed her research in hopes of developing a weapon that will not require any sort of maintenance. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 143 *Accuracy - 6 *Evasion - 20 *AP - 600 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 196 *Accuracy - 44 *Evasion - 39 *AP - 650 *Defense - 1 Personal Potentials *'Metal Head' - The smell of iron clears the head, leading to a boost in attack power. *'Fatalist' - When HP reaches a single digit, they dive headlong into despair causing lowered firing accuracy. *'Maintenance Lazy' - A lackluster commitment to weapons maintenance occasionally leaves them unable to attack. *'N/A' - This character has no fourth potential. Battle Potentials *'Repair Boost' - Repairs performed on tanks have a chance of restoring an increased amount of HP. *'Resist Counters' - Damage taken from enemy counterattacks is lessened a set percentage of the time. *'Super First Aid' - The healing powers of Ragnaid (L) are occasionally increased. *'Invincible' - Enemy attacks occasionally deal no damage. Quotes Selection *"Roger...roger." *"Uhh...right...gotcha." Attacking *"What a hassle!" *"Ha!" *"Hope this hits." Killing a Foe *"Are we done yet?" Enemy Sighted *"New enemy ahead." *"Enemy sighted." Team Attack *"Do I need to help?" *"Guess I have to help." *"...A pain in the rear." *"Need me to move, Elysse?" (Elysse) *"Need me to move, Herbert?" (Herbert) Personal Potentials *"Makes me think of home." (Metal Head) *"Nothing I can do now..." (Fatalist) *"Uhh...not this again..." (Maintenance Lazy) Battle Potentials *"Why not? I like machines." (Repair Boost) *"Guess I could prepare a little..." (Resist Counters) *"I can at least do first aid." (Super First Aid) *"Maybe I'll actually try...trying." (Invincible) Healed by Ragnaid *"Aww, hey...thanks." Rescuing an Ally *"Uhh...Medic." After Medic Visit *"Hey...over here." *"Uhh...feel better soon." *"You still alive, Herbert?" (Herbert) *"You okay, Elysse?" (Elysse) HP Critical *"What-a drag." *"Aww...me?" Unconsciousness *"M-My bad." Death *"Am...I going to die...? I guess that...saves me some...trouble..." Enter Squad 7 *"I'm Ramsey Clement. Uh...Hi." Exit Squad 7 *"Okay. See ya later." Notes *Ramsey's potential, Maintenance Lazy, may be considered much worse when compared to Susie's potential, Humanitarian. While Humanitarian and Maintenance Lazy share the same effect, Susie's potential takes the player back to the map whereas Ramsey's does not. Such would make Ramsey a viable target for intercepting enemy fire. Considering Ramsey being an engineer, it would be best for her to be accompanied by the Edelweiss or another unit to increase her survivability. Gallery |-|VC1 = VC_Ramsey_Portrait.png|Ramsey's portrait in Valkyria Chronicles. VC Ramsey1.png|Ramsey's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles. |-|VCD = Category:Engineer Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters